1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte composition for a lithium battery, and a negative electrode and a lithium battery including the electrolyte composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are high performance secondary batteries that have high energy density, and which may be used in various fields, such as in an electric vehicle.
A negative electrode of the lithium secondary battery may be composed of a lithium metal or a lithium-containing alloy substrate. When a lithium metal or a lithium-containing alloy substrate is used as a negative electrode, contact between the negative electrode and a liquid electrolyte in the secondary battery is unstable due to high reactivity of the lithium. Also, dendrites are formed on the lithium negative electrode or the lithium-containing alloy substrate, and as a result the capacity and lifespan of the lithium secondary battery may deteriorate. Therefore, there is a need to improve the lithium secondary battery in this regard.